


im so fucking pissed

by random_potato_CARAT



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_potato_CARAT/pseuds/random_potato_CARAT
Summary: im so fucking pissed at my religion teahcerfite me bitch





	im so fucking pissed

IM SO FUCKING PISSED AT MY RE TEACHER  
HE SAID THAT BEING GAY IS A SIN AND THAT WE SHOULDNT SUPPORT GAYS  
I MEAN ITS HIS OPINION BUT IM SO PISSED BECAUSE HE SAID THAT GAYS CAN BE CONVERTED BACK TO HETEROSEXUALS  
ITS NOT THEIR CHOICE THEY DONT SAY "OH I FEEL LIKE BEING STRAIGHT TODAY." LIKE NO THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS  
HE SAID THAT THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN BECAUSE ITS "PROBLEMATIC" AND "WRONG"  
I GET THAT PEOPLE ARE OPINIONATED BUT STILL SAYING THINGS LIKE "GAYS ARE SINS AND SHOULD GO TO HELL" IS JUST WRONG

 

THATS ALL


End file.
